Who said retirement was boring
by WAG2002
Summary: He was ready for another adventure. Retirement wasn't all it had cracked up to be. He'd traveled the globe visiting all the sights, tombs and monuments he could. Nothing quite compared the Stargate travel though. Maybe his next trip will hold more excitment
1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly 20 years since he had retired, well semi retired anyway.  
Not that it had been his choice of course. He could see where the General was coming from though; he certainly wasn't the young man he once was. Though he kept himself fit and passed every medical they throw at him they had slowly stopped his gate travel until he was desk bound. He was still needed from time to time of course, he knew more about the Stargate and ancient languages than anyone else. He was still called in to translate text or alien hieroglyphs when the New Guys had trouble. But they weren't really the new guys anymore though; he was just the old guy.

For the most part his retirement had been good. He had got to travel a lot, not Stargate travel just regular hop on a plane to go exploring ancient cities travels.

It was harder travelling on his own. He'd see something Sam would like, or see a tradition that would have gotten the raised eyebrow look from Teal'c, but they weren't there. Sam had tragically died in a bike accident about ten years ago. It hadn't been her fault, some drunk driver in a black van with tinted windows pulled out on her. After that Jack hadn't been the same, he threw himself into work and was eventually killed by the Gaul'd. It was losing the Great Jack O'Neil that had made the SGC change some of their policies. The frequency of travel, the amount of travel each week and to some extent the age of the traveler had all been reviewed; Hence his subtle withdrawal from the travel rota.

He was getting bored again, he could feel another adventure waiting for him, so he started where he always did, the internet. While searching online he found reference to an old haunted mansion in an area known as Old City. There were reports of ghostly images, strange sounds and even stranger markings on the old walls. What few photos there were showed a once great building that had been ravished by fire. Something told him he needed to see it, she he booked his tickets, packed his bags and off he went.


	2. Chapter 2

He was right the building had been very grand, once upon a time. What was left of the mansion was either covered in soot or grass. Nature was slowly taken back what belonged to her. But the more he looked the more something didn't feel right. He had seen enough temples, monuments and tombs to know something wasn't right here. From what he had read this mansion had been abandoned some time ago yet certain areas looked like they had been looked after. To anyone walking passed, yes it looked like a mess, but to someone who saw details were other didn't, there was definitely a path between the plants.

The thick walls indicated the main house was extensive and the outer wall had obviously been designed to keep people out. "What happened here?" he mused to himself as he followed the faint path "these look like staff blasts, but they can't be" The burn marks got more intense and darker the further towards he went. Soon he found himself in a perfectly round space. Despite the overgrown plants he could see that this area was much more modern compared to the rest of the complex. The remnants of four entrances could be seen, from what stood of the firth they had been great arch ways. He rubbed his hand along one "where did you go I wonder?"

There was a low humming noise, then something behind him moved. Quickly turning to see what it was he found nothing there. Then again, this time to his right but before his eyes could focus it had gone, whatever it was. He could see why people thought this place haunted. It would probably scare him too, if he hadn't had such an analytical mind, or seen aliens on other planets. But he did notice something; there was something silver in the wall of the archway "Hello, what have we got here?". He reached out to touch the silver orb, but something stopped him. He recognised the devise, a devise that had no right being here "Damn!" he exclaimed out loud it was Gaul'd. The hairs on the back of his neck tingled, someone was watching him


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Daniel"  
Daniel Jackson froze, he knew that voice. It was a voice he thought he would never hear again "you're dead" he said simply.  
"I'm sorry" She said "Will you forgive me?"  
"If I turn around, will you be real?"  
"Yes"  
Slowly, and with heart pounding in his chest Doctor Daniel Jackson turned to see no other than Samantha Carter standing before him. Her hair was different and she was wearing a suit, but it was her alright.  
"I'm really here" she said both reassuring her friend.  
"How?"  
"Long story"  
"Sarcophagus?"  
"No" She said almost smiling "It's a much longer story than that?"  
"Thor?"  
"What if I said Vampire blood?"  
Daniel almost laughed, he really wasn't expecting that answer "of course"  
As the smiled on their faces faded Daniel said "I went to your funeral Sam"  
"I went to yours twice" Sam held out her hand "You don't need to go off world to meet interesting people"  
Though he should be scared or anxious or something, he wasn't. Daniel took it without hesitation.  
"We're ready Henry" Sam said into a small pin on her jacket.  
"Please keep all hands and feet inside the ride at all times and…" came the disembodied reply  
"That's enough Henry"  
"Sorry boss"  
"Boss huh Sam, doesn't surprise me."  
Sam smiled coyly "I have so much to tell you"

Slowly the two descended into darkness, the hole above them soon coved by a panel identical to the one they stood on. The darkness lasted only seconds before the lights from below could be seen. Sam knew that look "Just a little trick I picked up from a friend in Wales"  
"Some friend"  
"You don't know the half of it"

 _A/N_  
 _Who spotted the Torchwood reference? If you didnt know I am also a Doctor Who/Torchwood fan_


	4. Chapter 4

As the platform came to a stop Sam took Daniels hand in hers "I know you have many question and I'll answer then all, if you give me time."  
"Sam, where are we?"  
"underground" she smiled "This is a transportation pod, come" Sam walked up to a big white pod, the doors opened automatically, Daniel followed. The pod pulled away so smoothly that Daniel hardly noticed. Sam stood by the small round window, loosing her American accent "Welcome to The Sanctuary" She said as the stone walls gave way to a massive cavern  
"Wow, Sam this is incredible. How… this must've taken years?"  
"Only a hundred years or so" Sam laughed. "Should've seen the place before I started" Sam looked Daniel in the eye "After all you've seen through the Stargate a lot of what I'm about to tell you will seem very strange"  
"Like how your British now?!"  
Sam just smiled as the pod came to a smooth stop. Sam stepped out first, they were met by two men. One was clean shaven and carried an electronic tablet the other had a thick beard.  
"Daniel this is Henry and William"  
"Nice to meet you" Daniel said shacking their hand  
Will handed the tablet over to Sam "Biggy has the SHU locked up, Kate's gone for supplies and I've cleaned up room 3 just in case Dr Jackson wants to stay"  
"Thanks Will" she said.  
That's when Henry sneezed,Daniel took a step back "Your face changed"  
"We really have to see to that cold Henry" she handed the tablet back to Will "you're glands are still very swollen. Once were done here go to the infirmary"  
"Yes Doc" Henry said  
"I said you'd meet interesting people" Sam said "Henry here is hyper-accelerated Protein Life Form"  
"HAP for short" Henry added  
Sam indicated for them to go through the door "Shall we begin" Sam said in a perfect British accent.

* * *

"Sitting in her private living room she handed Daniel a drink. She had thought about this moment for a long time and now it was here she was actually a little nervous "You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you about this place" she started "I'm not sure where to begin"  
"Who are you, really, Sam?"  
She took a slow breath "My name is Doctor Helen Magnus and I was born in London 1850. My father was a scientist, a medical researcher who discovered more Abnormals than anyone. It was his research that help me in creating the Sanctuary Network"  
"You're telling me your over 100 years old?"  
Helen smiled "Actually its closer to 300, there was an accident with a time bubble. I had to relive 113 years all over"  
"So time travel, Okay" Daniels mid flashed back to the incident with the Solar Flares when him and the rest of SG1 almost got stuck in the 1960s. He took a sip if whiskey "no sarcophagus then?"  
"Vampire blood"  
"Okay"  
"When I was at Oxford a group of us discovered this blood, the Source Blood" Helen took a moment to see the scene in her mind, "After we injected ourselves with it, It gave each of us something different. For me it was longevity. I still age, just really slowly"  
"Sam that was highly dangerous" Daniel almost scolding her.  
"Far more dangerous than we ever thought. But that's what it was like back then, we didn't know what we were doing, not really." She took a sip of her drink "and its Helen, not Sam"

The door opened then and Biggie walked in carry a tray of food. Some breads, fruit, cheeses and biscuits.  
"Perfect timing" Helen said setting her drink down, "thank you"  
Daniel watched as the 7 foot, hairy, man like creature just turned and left the room.  
"That's the Big Guy or Biggie. He's harmless, most of the time"  
"Most of the time?"  
"Daniel, you have met far more aliens than anybody on this planet could even dream off. Don't let Biggie get to you. His growl is worse than his bite. That's one if the reasons I want you here."  
"Just don't tell me he's one of your Oxford friends"  
Helen laughed "Good gracious no. I saved his life many years ago and he just stayed. He's one of the residence here, he's a good friend"  
"There's more like him?"  
"No, not that we've found. The Sanctuary Network helps protect those that need protecting and offer them a safe place to stay. Most are her voluntarily, some are here because its saver for everyone."

"Sanctuary for all"  
"Exactly"


End file.
